The Wedding from Hades
by PixiePiper
Summary: With the hectic life of a demigod, Percy is always fighting monsters but how does that interrupt normal events he attends? Will his enemies leave him alone for the day of his mom's wedding? This is a short story of what happens at his mom's wedding. It is set inbetween number 4 and 5, after the Sword of Hades'. Hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short story I had the idea for and though would be fun to write. After re-reading them, I was thinking about the complications of being a demigod, with all the monsters and all and I thought of trying something normal and being stopped by monsters. This gave me the idea for this short story of Percy's mom's wedding day. This is the sort of thing I think might have happened. I bring in some new characters but I did m research into Greek myths and I think I managed to tie it in quite well. I'm kind of rambling aren't I? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I hate wearing suits. Not that I wear them very often but still, I hate it when I do. Today however, I sadly had no choice. When your mom is getting married and you're the one who's walking her down the aisle, you're kind of expected to dress smart. I straightened the blue tie and fiddled with my collar, staring into the mirror over the hotel mantelpiece.

I heard the bedroom door open behind me and turned to see my mom emerge in a floor length white dress. Her blue eyes were flashing with happiness. I'd never seen my mom look so happy. Her smile seemed to wipe away the wrinkles she'd gained from her life of hardships

'Mom… wow!' She smiled and I could see that she was barely containing her excitement. She'd only picked the dress she wanted two weeks ago and I hadn't actually got to see her wear it yet. It was a simple white dress with strappy sleeves. It went down to the floor at the back and just gave a glimpse of the white heels she was wearing at the front.

'Is Annabeth ready?' she asked looking towards the en-suite off the living room area.

'Just a minute!' came Annabeth's voice from inside. I was slightly nervous with Annabeth there but mom had no one else to be her bridesmaid. Annabeth had helped my mom with most of the planning and decisions while Paul and I were charged with fetching orders etc.

The wedding plan was simple but it was exactly what mom wanted. We were currently waiting at a hotel for Paul's Prius to arrive. It was being driven by Paul's brother, Ian, for the day. I picked up my mom's bouquet of blue and white irises and handed it to her.

The en-suite door opened behind me and I turned to see Annabeth emerge in an ankle length blue dress. I just about managed to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. She looked stunning and I was duly stunned. Her dress was simple like my mom's, just reaching her sandals, and with one strap over her right shoulder. She'd replaced her camp beads with a blue pendant on a silver chain. She was holding her own mini bouquet and a blue clutch bag.

'Annabeth, you look amazing!' said my mom giving her a hug. I completely agreed but was currently a little tongue-tied. She looked even better then she had when Circe had given her a make-over. She grinned when she saw me standing there awkwardly in my suit.

'Very smart,' she said, raising an eyebrow at me in amusement. ', though you might want to leave the fluff behind.' She picked a bit of fluff off the lapel of my suit and flicked it onto the floor.

'Thanks' I said, having only just managed to untie my tongue.

A car horn sounded outside and my mom immediately checked her hair in the mirror. 'That'll be Ian.'

We all hurried out of the door and into Paul's Prius outside. I rode shotgun while Annabeth and mom went in the back together. We pulled away from the hotel as the winter sun broke through the clouds.

It only took 3 minutes to reach the hall where the wedding was to take place. One of Paul's cousins was standing outside and disappeared into the building as soon as he saw us. The car pulled up and me and Ian climbed out to open the back doors for mom and Annabeth. I pulled the door open and Annabeth stepped out. She was wearing small heels and she was exactly the same height as me. She looked a little nervous but flashed a grin at me before following my mom to the door.

I took my mom's arm as we got to the doorway and Annabeth stopped just behind us.

'You ready?' I asked and my mom nodded. She seemed to keep forgetting to breathe. I nodded to Paul's cousin who was standing just inside and he signalled to Mr Green, my music teacher who was playing the keyboard for the ceremony. He cranked up the wedding march and we entered the hall. I could see Paul standing at the far end of the aisle next to the vicar.

Eventually we arrived at the end of the room and my mom kissed me on the cheek before going to stand by Paul. The music died as Annabeth and I took our seats off to the side. The vicar began the classic opening speech for weddings and I found myself zoning out of the words. I let my mind wonder, thinking about the week ahead of me at camp. I'd be staying there for the week while mom and Paul went on their honeymoon to LA. It would be strange to be there in early January instead of summer for a change.

Suddenly Annabeth sitting next to me clamped her hand down on my arm. I turned to her a little startled and saw her staring towards the back of the hall where we'd come in. I followed her gaze and froze. Standing just outside the door was a hellhound. It was snuffling at the floor and at first I hoped it was Mrs O'Leary, my pet, until it looked up. Its eyes glowed evilly and it was drooling, as though it had just picked up the scent of a tasty snack.

Now I've always known my luck was bad, but seriously? A monster turning up at my mom's wedding? Annabeth seemed to be thinking something similar.

'Why today?' she muttered. I glanced back at the front where the vicar was talking about the coming together of two kindred spirits or something. No one else seemed to have noticed the giant dog. I was just contemplating what to do when the vicar stopped talking. At first I thought he'd seen the dog and was petrified with fear but when I looked closer at him I saw he was still staring down at his notes, his eyes glazed. Paul too seemed to have frozen and my mom was staring between them in shock. Me and Annabeth leaped to our feet and turned. The congregation also appeared to be frozen, all sitting, looking towards the front. My mom turned to me and spotted the hellhound lurking in the doorway. It didn't appear to be frozen, but hadn't moved any further into the hall.

'Percy, what…'

'I have no idea' I said pulling out my ball point pen. I looked at the clock on the wall. It had stopped, the second hand ticking in the same place continuously.

'It must be Kronos' said Annabeth, 'He's the Titan of time, he must have sent the hellhound and frozen us in time.' Trust Annabeth to come up with a logical answer like that. She's the daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom and always knows that sort of stuff. The hellhound growled and padded forwards into the hall. Mom hurried over to the two of us. I uncapped Riptide and it expanded into a 3 foot long sword of celestial bronze. The hellhound faltered at the sight of it and growled louder. I stepped in front of mom and Annabeth. As I was the only one with a weapon, I figured I had the best chance against this thing. However, Annabeth appeared at my side holding her bronze dagger.

'Where were you hiding that?'

'What do you think I had in the clutch bag?' she said, rolling her eyes.

We stood side by side, weapons ready, trying to stare down the hellhound. I'd fought and beaten hellhounds before but wearing a suit might complicate matters. I was trying to think the best strategy for this when a woman suddenly appeared behind the monster in a flash of smoke. She had silver hair that floated around her head as though she were underwater and her skin was as pale as my friend Nico's. She was beautiful but in the way a plastic Barbie doll is made to be beautiful. Her features were too perfect as though she had been made in a mould.

The hellhound slowly padded towards us down the aisle and the woman glided along behind him. As she came nearer I heard Annabeth beside me gasp and I saw that the woman's eyes were solid gold. Eyes like that were horribly familiar. They were the same eyes that had looked at me out of Luke's face last summer when he had been taken over by the Titan Kronos. They were the same eyes that had glared at me from the face Iapetus when I'd fought him in the underworld on Christmas Eve last month.

'Percy Jackson,' the woman rasped. The voice sounded like she was speaking through one of those Darth Vader helmet toys. 'I am the titan Klymene, mother of Prometheus and Atlas, wife of Iapetus. You trapped my son back under his burden and made my husband forget me. For that you must die.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) please check out the other story I'm writing: The God's Grandchildren, also based on the world of Percy Jackson. I will upload the next chapter of this soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's the next chapter of Percy's mom's wedding day. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She began to glide towards us again and somehow it was scarier than if she'd run at us.

'My brother-in-law, the great Titan Kronos, granted me the pleasure of paying you a visit today. He has frozen time around this area to ease the taking of your life.' She laughed and I saw that her teeth were blinding white.

'He thinks you'd find it hard does he?' I said, mainly just to keep her talking. I figured, if I bought her enough time Annabeth would come up with a plan to get us out of this.

Klymene bared her brilliant teeth and hissed. 'It is true that I am not at full strength yet but more than enough to beat you.'

'Oh yeah? Your husband said something similar but I beat him. How'd you two get together anyway? I'm sure there's an interesting story there.' I almost said _gross _story but figured that would just make her attack quicker.

She hissed again but didn't seem worried about me delaying my death. 'You beat my husband because he had only just risen. I've had the month since then to gain energy.'

'Wait, you rose the same day?'

'When that useless halfblood dropped the sword, the thought going through his mind was his wish for the fame his mother had promised him. I was imprisoned beneath the banks of the Lethe and his wish brought me forth. I had no strength to crush you then but I vowed to get revenge when I saw you wipe my husband's mind. And here is my chance!' She grinned and I started wishing that I had sunglasses with me. She was giving me a serious headache.

'It's not really going to be your victory if the hellhound eats us is it?' The dog had been edging towards us sniffing the air and looking hungry throughout the conversation. Klymene snapped her fingers and the hellhound reluctantly retreated behind her. Well at least we weren't going to get eaten by an evil dog the size of a tank. Now the main one to beat was a Titan's angry widow.

She began to move toward us and I hastily started talking again. 'So you never did say how you and the… lovely Iapetus met?'

She snarled but stopped approaching. 'In was the traditional, correct way of course. Our parents arranged it. That  
is the proper way to meet your future husband.' She glared over my shoulder at my mom. 'Your son took my husband from me, so I will take yours from you. When he sees your pain, he will understand why I must kill him.' She held her hands in front of her as though she were holding an invisible basketball. Then between her hands an actual ball burst into existence. It looked like a giant glitter ball, gleaming blood red and silver. She raised it above her head and threw it. It arced towards the front of the hall and I knew with horrible certainty that it was going to hit Paul who was still standing at the end of the aisle.

I heard mom scream and Annabeth curse in Ancient Greek but my instincts took over. I threw Riptide to meet the glitter ball of death in midair. The sword spun twice and hit the ball straight on. It exploded and glitter and sparks twirled down, scorching the carpet where they landed. Riptide was blasted to the other side of the hall. Great. Now I was weaponless against a Titan's angry widow.

She snarled at me but looked slightly shocked. She took another step forwards but swung round when the dog behind her suddenly yelped and dissolved into dust. She screeched and turned back to me. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly she too crumbled, leaving a pile of glitter on the carpet. Annabeth appeared behind her having just removed her Yankees cap. I hadn't even noticed that she had disappeared from beside me. She grinned at me and I thought she was much more beautiful than the Titan. She stepped over the pile and I heard my mom behind me gasp in relief. I turned to her and hugged her. She was shaking and I pulled away to look her in the eye.

'It's ok. We're ok, mom.'

She nodded and gave a shaky laugh.

Suddenly Annabeth gave a yelp behind me. I whirled round and saw her standing with Klymene's hand around her throat. Klymene was holding Annabeth's dagger to her ribs and snarling at her.

'Stupid girl! You thought I was that easy to kill?' I felt Riptide return to my pocket but I couldn't risk drawing it with Klymene's hand around Annabeth's neck like that. 'Perhaps, instead of taking your mothers husband, I will take your pretty, little girlfriend here.'

Annabeth gritted her teeth. 'I'm not his girlfriend.'

Klymene hissed a laugh. 'Then you will not mind if I kill him first.' She turned to me and raised the dagger, preparing to throw it. But she had removed it from Annabeth's way. Using the Titan's arm as a lever, Annabeth swung back and drove her feet into the Titan's stomach hard. Klymene crumpled to the floor with a gasp and Annabeth scooped up her knife. She drove it into Klymene's exposed neck. The Titan disintegrated once more. Even as we watched though her face began to reemerge from the pile of glitter. Her newly formed mouth snarled. 'You cannot kill me demigods! No mortal can!' As her body regrew, Annabeth slashed it back to sparkles.

'Percy, any ideas?' she said, keeping her eyes fixed on the writhing mass in front of her.

'Isn't coming up with ideas your job?'

'I did come up with one, it didn't work.' Annabeth slashed apart the reforming Titan for a third time.

I thought hard. _You cannot kill me demigods! No mortal can! _Suddenly I got it. 'A god! We need a god. She said no _mortal _can kill her so we need an immortal.'

'Or maybe you just need an immortal weapon.' said a voice behind us. We all turned and my mouth fell open.

'Nico?' The son of Hades stood at the front of the hall next to the still immobilized figures of Paul and the preacher. He looked a little tired but grinned. 'How did you get… wait a second…' my eyes focused on the sword he held. 'Is that Hades' sword?' I asked, disbelievingly. It definitely looked like the sword we'd helped Hades retrieve last Christmas.

'Yes it is.' He grinned, 'when the lovely Klymene said no mortal could kill her, she didn't realize that Hades would lend his sword to a mortal. The sword summoned her from her prison and only the sword can return her to it.'

'NO!' shrieked the half-formed, glitter statue that was the mighty Titan. Annabeth stabbed her and she dissolved once more.

'Well if you can kill this thing, please hurry up about it.' She said to Nico, who I could've sworn blushed under her gaze.

'Sure thing.' He came forwards with the mighty sword and I couldn't help backing away. The sword gave off an aura of… I don't know. Something bad. I couldn't tell what but it was the same thing I felt when I had met Hades. As he approached, a glimmering arm reached out of the mound of sparkles in a placating gesture. Nico raised the sword over his head and brought it down. It sliced straight through the half formed Titan and she disappeared in a puff of sequins and smoke.

* * *

There is one more chapter after this one. I'm going to upload it right now actually as I've already written it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

And here it is:

* * *

Chapter 3

When the smoke cleared I went over to Annabeth. 'You alright?'

'Yeah,' she said but she was holding her hand to her side.

'Let me see,' I said 'Let me.' I insisted, when she didn't. She looked like she wanted to argue but instead just sighed and removed her hand. There was a small tear in her dress and I could see a red stain slowly growing around it.

'My knife just grazed my ribs, that's all.' She said, rolling her eyes at my worried expression. Nico hurried over eagerly and offered her a canteen of nectar. 'Thanks.' said and took the bottle.

'You're welcome' said Nico, blushing again. I raised my eyebrow at my mom, who'd also come over to see if Annabeth was ok. She smiled back but still looked quite rattled.

All of a sudden I felt a breeze ruffle my hair and caught a whiff of salty air. My mom raised her head too. 'Did you smell that?'

I nodded and turned towards the door. My mom gasped. My dad was standing there.

'P-Poseidon!' my mom stuttered.

'Sally, more beautiful than ever.' He said in his calm voice, smiling at her as he walked towards us. My mom looked as though she'd forgotten how to breathe again.

'C'mon Nico lets go… check on stuff.' said Annabeth and walked to the other end of the hall trailed closely by Nico, leaving me and my parents alone.

'Dad, what are you doing here?' I asked. That probably comes across a little rude but I was really surprised.

'I was answering your summons' he said, his eyes twinkling. 'I was going to visit you anyway and you said you needed an immortal. Then your friend there did my job for me. Although…' he looked around, surveying the damage in the hall. The carpet was burnt where the glitter ball of death had exploded, cut where the Titan had been killed and covered all over in a fine layer of sparkles. The banner across the end wall had been sliced in half by Riptide when the explosion had thrown it across the room. One of the guests (Paul's aunt possibly) had toppled sideways off her chair and was curled on the floor in the same position she'd been in before. Her face was frozen mid-yawn which looked quite amusing actually. '…you might want my help anyway.'

'Could you fix it?' asked mom who appeared to only just have recovered her voice.

'Of course. Just give the word. I'll stop the time freeze, mend the damage and make your wedding day perfect.' His voice sounded like he was suppressing some emotion. He smiled at my mom but it didn't quite reach his eyes. They still looked sad. She looked back at him and she too looked a little distressed. 'I must go soon.' He murmured. She blinked and her eyes looked a little damp. 'Did you want the room make-over then?' he asked smiling lovingly at her.

'Yes, thank you Poseidon. I…' She trailed off and blinked several times.

'It's ok. I understand.' He said. He leaned forwards and kissed her on the forehead. 'I will not be able to visit much once you are married. Percy, my son, look after her for me.' Me and mom just nodded, lost for words.

'Now,' he said clearing his throat, 'hall make-over coming up. Return to your places quickly. I'm sure you won't mind if this son of Hades' squeezes in the back row?'

'Of course, he saved our lives, he must stay.' said mom smiling over at Nico. Hades' sword had somehow disappeared, presumably returning to the underworld, and Nico looked happy at the idea of staying.

We all hurried to our seats and Poseidon walked to the door. Mom stood at the front, linking her arm through Paul's once more and looking over her shoulder at my dad. Poseidon winked at her once more. 'Look out for my present.' He said. He clapped his hands and the room blurred.

'…were made for one another. Please may I have the rings?' The voice of the preacher broke out as the room came back into focus. I saw Paul's best man step forward and hand Paul mom's ring. After a second mom turned to look at me. I just sat there staring back at her, thinking about what had just happened. Then Annabeth's hand clamped down on my knee and jolted me back to the present. Oh gods! Mom's ring! My hand flew to my pocket but it was empty. Just then when I was psyching myself up to tell them all that I'd lost the ring, a salty sea breeze ruffled through the room. It caught at the corner of the carpet in front of me and I saw a glimmer of gold. The ring! I quickly scooped it up and handed it to mom. I returned to my seat and spotted Annabeth suppressing a smile. I realized that her make-up and hair had been re-done and the tear in her dress had disappeared, along with the blood stain. Her gray eyes shone and she looked beautiful.

'Do you Paul Blofis take Sally Jackson to be your wife?' said the vicar as Paul slipped the ring onto mom's hand. 'Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?'

'I do'

'And do you Sally Jackson take Paul Blofis to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

My mom appeared to have completely forgotten the drama of the Titan's attack. Her voice and eyes were full of love as she replied.

'I do'

She put the ring onto Paul's finger and he took her hands between his.

'With these tokens of love, the marriage is sealed. May they always remain faithful to one another and build a strong household together. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

When I'd thought about this moment beforehand I'd figured it would be the awkwardist part of the ceremony, seeing my mom kissing her new husband, but it was actually really … sweet. I glanced sideways at Annabeth and saw her eyes shining and glistening with tears. She must have noticed me looking and turned to meet my eyes. I raised my eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes and swatted my arm gently.

We clapped along with everyone else as Paul and mom turned back to face the congregation. Mom beamed sideways at us as they set off down the aisle. Her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling as though she would never stop. Annabeth and I rose to our feet and followed them down the aisle. Annabeth slipped her arm through mine and I glanced at her, surprised. However she just continued walking smiling around at the congregation.

We left the hall and waved them off in Paul's Prius. Then we got into the other car and followed them.

Several hours later, after the reception lunch, I was standing at the edge of my school hall which had been done up for the evening party. I was watching mom and Paul dance in the middle of the floor. They were surrounded by other couples but seemed to be in a world of their own. After spending half an hour psyching himself up, Nico had finally asked Annabeth to dance and they were shuffling around together a little way off. I have to admit it. I was kind of jealous of the kid. Not just for dancing with her, but for having the courage to ask her in the first place.

As the song ended I heard a clinking and turned with everyone else to see Ian standing on the stage tapping his glass of champagne with a fork.

'I know you are all eager to keep dancing and celebrating but I'd just like to have your attention for a few minutes. I've always been close to my brother and he has always been one of the most cheerful people I've known. But ever since he met Sally here, I've hardly seen the smile leave his face for a moment. I know the couple have said they would like to take most of your gifts home with them to open later but there are a few I'd quite like to give them now. Paul, Sally would you mind joining my up here please?'

Mom and Paul made their way to the stage and Ian waved to someone in the wings. Paul's cousin walked on, pushing a trolley piled with four or five large presents, wrapped in gold. Mom and Paul both thanked Ian profusely and smiled at each other.

As they opened the presents together I sat down at the back of the hall on a spare seat.

After they'd opened the last of the gifts (a new tea set from Ian) they were just thanking him when I spotted another present sitting on the trolley. I could've sworn that it wasn't there a second before. Mom appeared to have just noticed it as well. Her eyes grew wide. It was a small square box wrapped in sea green paper. My dad's words rang in my ears: _Look_ _out for my present. _

Ian looked confused but picked it up and passed it to mom anyway. Mom looked a little shaky but pulled back the paper. Inside was a plain box the same color as the paper, about the same depth as a shoe box. Mom opened the top and put a shaking hand to her mouth. Paul peered over her shoulder and looked a little perplexed. Mom reached into the box and pulled out a beautiful cream conch shell, the same size as her hand. She looked up and caught my eye. We smiled at each other.

Mom placed the shell carefully back in its box and put in on top of the pile next to her.

'Thank you Ian. For everything you've done to help with the wedding.' She said, taking Paul's hand.

The music struck up again and Paul led mom back onto the dance floor. As they danced in the middle of the room together a voice came from next to me.

'That was a nice present from your dad Seaweed Brain.' I turned and saw Annabeth standing there.

'Yeah, it was,' I said, 'but that's not the topic I want to discuss, Wise Girl.' She looked at me, momentarily confused. 'You and Nico?' I said, teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. 'He asked me and I didn't want to say no.' Then she looked at me slyly. 'Anyway, why do you care?'

'No reason. He is the savior of the day after all, he deserves your devotions.' I replied grinning.

She swatted my arm and tried (and failed) to look annoyed.

'At least he had the guts to ask me.' She said and I felt my face go a little red.

'Well…um... I guess…do you wanna…y'know…erm…'

She rolled her eyes and grinned. 'He also asked slightly more articulately.'

She took my hand and led me onto the floor. She placed her other hand on my shoulder and I placed mine on her hip. We danced together and I remembered the party on Olympus a few years ago after rescuing Annabeth and Artemis from the Titan Atlas and my enemy Luke. We'd danced together then too, but this time it felt like…I don't know, like it meant more or something. I thought of my dad's words again. _Look out for my present. _Maybe, just maybe, this was part of his present too. I smiled as Annabeth and I danced together to the music and it was just as good as the party on Olympus.

* * *

Hope you liked the story. Please check out my other PJ based story: The God's Grandchildren. :)


End file.
